


Satan and Me

by Sylph_of_Space



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: Adult Themes, Angels and Demons, Biblical Themes, Blood, Death, Implied Relationships, More tags to be added, Multi, Novelization, The End, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylph_of_Space/pseuds/Sylph_of_Space
Summary: Natalie McAllister didn't ask for any of this to happen to her. She already hated her period and had a thousand reasons to do so, but this one takes the cake.She accidentally summoned the Devil. This sets in motion a string of events she never expected to happen to her, but least of all did she expect the Devil would become her best friend and stick with her through it all.This is how the world will End.[This is a Novelization of the webcomic Satan and Me, created by Orangeplum on Tumblr and Taptastic. You can find it on the Tumblr blog thisiskindagross, or the app Taptastic.]





	Satan and Me

"Explain yourself."

Natalie McAllister did not know what to do. She couldn't voice her fears because her voice disappeared. She was half convinced she was dreaming-no, not dreaming, this would be a nightmare if it wasn't real. All she did was ask her dad to pick up some pads from the store! Then used them, because she's only female and can't help this. Then, the very person she blamed for periods was in front of her, horns and all-Satan!

"Well?" He growled. His voice was deep. She couldn't stop staring at his red-to-yellow horns, his narrowed, angry red eyes. She played with a piece of her orange hair, a nervous habit she picked up years ago, finally able to find her voice. 

"I-I'm not even sure what's happening... Are you really...?" Her voice trailed off, her eyes travelling to his tattooed arms, his bare chest, the torn fabric around his waist, before snapping back up to his face. 

"Yes." He continued to stare down at her, using his height to intimidate her. It certainly worked. 

"Oh my _God!_ " Natalie shouted. He only narrowed his eyes further. 

"No." He snapped. She flinched at his harsh tone. 

"How are you even... I didn't...!" She fumbled through her sentence, unable to get her words out correctly. 

"Oh yes you did. Those damn pads you used, they had my summoning symbol on them, and you... _Bled_ on them." He shuddered, making a face, as if the idea of a girl on her period was disgusting to the Devil himself. "Now, I'm contracted to you. Tell me what you want so we can get this over with."

She blinked at him curiously. "What I want? Oh. Hmm... I dunno." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. 

"Then break the contract. You can do that, just break it. So I'm not stuck here." He grumbled, arms crossed. 

"I don't think I should do that." She mused quietly. He groaned and rolled his eyes. 

"Well, until you decide what to do, I'm stuck with you." 

"Not to be "that guy" but I can't exactly go out in public with you." She pointed out as she fished around for a t-shirt to throw over her thin tanktop. She pulled out a white shirt with pale pink sleeves and slipped it on over her head, making her messy bun messier. 

"You have to." Lucifer pointed out dryly. 

"Can't you change your appearance then?" She asked, glancing at him. 

"What?" He smirked "Not so keen on having people thinking you're a satanist? Boring." 

"I'm NOT a satanist, I was on my period!" Natalie protested, then sighed deeply. "Look, I need to go to school. If you're going outside, you need to not be so obvious." Lucifer sighed in return, snapping his fingers, muttering something about obeying her menstrual rage whims. 

"There. Satisfied?" He ran a hand through his black and white hair, watching Natalie's face change from tired and frustrated to blushing and nervous. He smirked a little at that. He knew he looked damn good in this form. His hair was slicked back and he had double cartilage piercings on both ears, as well as small gauges. He wore a black pinstriped shirt with the top few buttons unbuttoned and black pants to tie it off. He looked to be about in his early twenties, by human standards. 

"Oh gosh... You look like a drug dealer greaser..." Natalie fretted, her head in her hands and her face pink. _He also looks... Attractive. Natalie! No! Literally the Devil!_

"Good." He laughed a little. 

"No, not good." She walked closer to him. "I don't hang out with drug dealers!" 

His amusement slid off his face and turned into an annoyed scowl. "Well, this is all you're getting." 

"You have to look younger and..." She paused, her eyes traveling down and back up. "Decent." Her voice squeaked a little. 

"I'm not going to demean myself for you. I said no, and that's final." He stared her down, but she just stared right back.

* * *

"I hate you and your blood." Lucifer said through a fake smile as he followed Natalie to school. He looked like he was thirteen or fourteen. Maybe fifteen, but that was a stretch. His hair had a messy bowl-cut look to it and he had on a hoodie. He hated this stupid form, and hated Natalie more for forcing him to do this to himself. 

"Alright." She stopped outside the school and turned to him. "I'm going in now, but you can't."

"What the hell am I supposed to do then?" He asked, annoyed. 

"You can... Wait in the park!" She grinned before bouncing up the stairs to the school. He stared after her incredulously before groaning loudly and trudging to the park near the school. He made himself comfortable on the bench, and after about ten minutes he was bored. 

"Why is school so long?" He muttered to himself as he watched people mill about the park, all cheerful and laughing. "She's making me wait in the park like some kind of animal. But what's worse..." He glanced at a small group of kids staring at him. "I hate children." He dragged his hands down his face with a groan. 

"Go on! Get out of here! Scram, you little brats!" He waved his arms around to get his point across, but they just stared at hims with big eyes. He crossed his arms, muttering to himself. "This ain't a zoo." They continued to stare at him. 

And stare. 

And _stare._

Finally, he hissed loudly at the children, a forked tongue slithering out between fangs as long as a child's finger. He let his eyes become a sickly yellow, hoping he would scare them. It had the opposite affect, though. They grinned widely and his own eyes widened. "What the-?"

The kids swarmed him with shouts of "Cool!" and "Can I touch your teeth?" while he tried to swat their hands away from him. "Get off me!" he yelled, dodging sticky children fingers.

* * *

And so, Lucifer, lord of Hell, was under the control of a seventeen year old girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So, most of this novelization will be straight from the comic, but I did have to come up with some filler to link some of the comics, they're awkwardly broken up for a novel perspective. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
